


Tonight, Tonight

by helvonasche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2/continuation of 'Today'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tonight, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2/continuation of 'Today'.

Charlotte was exhausted. Meeting Sam then having to go on with the rest of her day was torture. She had wanted to run after him, wanted to follow him just to see what could happen; but no. Leaving her friends, job, and life wasn’t the problem. Charlotte had never been _with_ a guy, so running away to see what might happen seemed like something out of a book not something anyone actually did.

She finished her shift and left work. She walked the same way she always did, listening to some music to make the walk home less dull. Charlotte had a bad habit of staring at the ground while walking. She was clumsy and it was a habit that had kept her from tripping more times than she could remember.

Again Charlotte was pushed by a stranger, this time from behind causing her to fall hard onto her hands and knees on the sidewalk. She didn’t scream, just let out a muffled sound of surprise as she hit the ground. Her right knee became the only thing she cared about; the pain was unlike any she had experienced. She didn’t think to see who had run into her, her focus was on the near-overwhelming pain.

Her knee was cut and the blood was seeping through her pants. She saw the blood and felt it dripping from the unknown injury. Charlotte had never had stitches, a broken bone, or even needed to go to the hospital; she was healthy and boring like most people. The pain she was feeling was new and absorbing. She couldn’t think of anything other than needing to see what was under her blood soaked pants. Images of ground beef and road kill were running through her head as she scooted to the curb so she could better access her knee.

Before she was able to roll her pants up past her ankle, which was enough to see anything but the blood trailing down her shin and around her calf, a pair of large, gentle hands were on hers. She looked up into hazel eyes she had been sure she would only ever see in her day dreams. Only they weren’t how she had remembered them, the eyes were filled with distress. This shook her and the world around her came rushing back: the sounds of afternoon in a small town, talking, cars, birds, and all the rest of the ordinary sounds as well as the smooth but anxious voice of Sam.

“-cannot believe this happened again. I’m so sorry. I can take you to the doctor. Oh God, that’s a lot of blood, are you-” he rambled as he took over rolling up her pant leg.

Charlotte wasn’t sure where to start, but deciding that she wasn’t going to pass up a second chance she said, “Please.”

Sam looked up from the mess that was her knee to see her eyes were clear. He didn’t understand what she had said while he had through his incoherent muttering. Sam paused just before revealing the injury and asked, “What?”

Charlotte looked down at her knee and his hands. She knew that she wouldn’t be the same if she accepted his help or politely declined; the latter being her usual route. Charlotte didn’t want this to be another wasted moment, so despite her reservations about asking for help and being vulnerable she looked back into Sam’s eyes and said clearly, “Could you take me to the hospital?”

Taking action, Sam stood, “I’ll have to carry you to the car. It’s down the street.” He was rubbing his palms on his thighs. Sam wasn’t sure what to do about the situation. It wasn’t that he was inexperienced in dealing with injuries, most were more grievous than this, but the girl, Charlotte, was strange. He thought she was pretty but she was off-putting and awkward. The shift in her demeanor set him into action and when she nodded he bent down putting one arm under her knees and the other around her back then lifted her.

Charlotte put an arm around Sam’s neck as he carried her to the black car parked at the corner. She could not only smell him again which was almost too much for her, but she could feel him. Despite the pain she was focused on not missing out on whatever might happen.

* * *

The bright lights of the hospital room made it easy to see the doctor working on Charlotte’s knee. Twelve stitches. She had never experienced anything like this. Most people had to get stitches at some point and at 24 she was blown away. Charlotte was fascinated by the procedure, she sat up when the nurse came in and began cleaning her knee and watched patiently as the doctor joined the nurse and began to sew her mangled skin and muscle back together. It was magic.

She wondered who had thought of stitches when she was reminded that she wasn’t alone with the doctor and the nurse.  Sam’s hand, that she had been holding since they arrived at the hospital, had squeezed hers. She looked over at him in the chair next to the gurney. The florescent lights didn’t alter him, they seemed to accentuate his cheekbones and the shifting colors of his eyes and hair.

Sam smiled at her as the doctor finished the last stitch. He knew that once her knee was wrapped she would be allowed to leave. Sam was sure that she would want to rest and would ask to be taken home. He didn’t think he would be able to. Watching as she studied what the doctors were doing without shedding a tear or pulling away was intriguing. He wanted to know what sort of grill cook would be so nonchalant about a shredded knee that was entirely his fault.

Sam spent most of the time at the hospital beating himself up about doing this twice in one day to this girl. He wanted to make it up to her, but hadn’t come up with anything that seemed right. Before he realized it the doctor was giving her instructions on how to care for her new injury, then they were done.

Charlotte turned on the gurney, her legs hanging off of the side, and realized that her time with Sam was potentially over. Reminding herself that she wasn’t going to let this happen, rather let this _keep_ happening, she looked at him and asked, “Ready to go?”

Sam wasn’t expecting this and all he could do was nod. He helped her into the wheel chair the orderly had provided and walked next to her as she was pushed out of the hospital. When they got to the parking lot she tried to get up but her knee gave out and she fell back in the wheel chair. Sam was still unsure. He felt terrible and wanted to fix or at least make up for what he had done, but he didn’t want to encroach and possibly scare her off.

Charlotte was exhausted, more so than when she left work, but she wanted tonight to mean something. Despite the pain and uncomfortable feeling that was washing over her, she again asked Sam to help. He obliged, but this time he helped her walk to the car rather than carry her bridal style.

Once she was in the front seat Sam closed the door and walked around the car. Charlotte watched him furtively while trying to decide on where to ask him to take her. Her decision felt like it was made for her when she turned to see him settling into the driver’s seat and he pushed his hair out of his face and gave her a nervous smile.

The realization that he was nervous cemented a thought in Charlotte’s mind. She looked out the windshield as he asked, “Where to?”

In that moment she knew that she had to do something she never thought she would have done. She hadn’t been waiting for someone like him to come along, she had been waiting for someone like him to happen to her. That’s not how the world worked if you wanted something. She started to think of what could happen but stopped herself; she couldn’t keep hoping, she needed to act then see what happened.

Despite the pain medication that made her feel a little fuzzy around the edges, she looked at him turning her head slightly and replied, “5th street, Hazelwood Apartments.”

* * *

The drive was only a few minutes, Sam didn’t know where to go so Charlotte had to direct him turn-by-turn. They pulled up outside her apartment and the doubt set in again. She lived in a studio apartment, and it wasn’t a nice studio apartment. Charlotte didn’t think that it would be good enough. Realizing that they were in a classic car she assumed that he wouldn’t like her apartment and by extension her. Again she had to shake away these thoughts, she had to believe that she was good enough or there wouldn’t be a chance tonight or any night.  

Sam turned off the car and unbuckled his seat belt and said, “Let’s get you to bed.”

Once the last word left his mouth he realized what he had said and began spluttering to correct himself. Before he could get a coherent ‘sorry’ or ‘I didn’t mean’ out, Charlotte giggled. She was sure now that he was as nervous as she was, which meant the same sorts of thoughts were going through his head. Not the need to change or to have more, but the more basic attraction between them.

“Help me to my apartment?” she asked with a smile.

* * *

They had gotten through the entrance alright but making their way up the three flights of stairs to Charlotte’s apartment was difficult. She wasn’t able to walk so Sam insisted on carrying her. This caused a fit of nervous laughter on her part, which was echoing in the halls.

Sam whispered in her ear as they made it up the second flight, “Be quiet, they’ll hear you.”

His voice in her ear and the heat of his breath on her ear silenced her giggles. She felt her face flush and looked at him with wide eyes. Sam stopped walking in the landing between the second and third floors. Their faces were a few inches apart and Sam could clearly see her blush, her green-blue eyes, and her lips parting slightly.

Charlotte had been kissed before, but she had never initiated. Forgetting that her apartment was small, that she was a boring nobody, that her knee was throbbing in pain; she was focused solely on the man carrying her. She noticed that he was blushing, his hazel eyes were dilated, and that he was looking at her. Without considering what she was doing, she lifted her head and pressed her lips against his.

Sam took a step back to lean against the wall of the landing as Charlotte pulled away. They stood there looking at each other for a moment before Charlotte leaned in again. She was sure that he wasn’t going to push her away; he wanted this as much as she did. This time her hand was on his cheek and she tilted her head so that she could do something she had always thought of but never dared.

As Sam leant against the wall he felt the tip of her tongue brush against his bottom lip. Sam reciprocated as soon as he could by opening his mouth. When she slid her tongue past his open lips he gently licked around it. He held her tighter as they kissed. It was slow and deliberate on her part and he allowed her to set the pace.

Sam pulled away and without a word made his way up the last flight of stairs. There were four doors at the end of the hall. Charlotte said, “304, at the end of the hall on the left.”

She didn’t know what was going to happen, but what she was feeling was indescribable. Charlotte wanted more, and not just of Sam but from life. In a few moments, they were standing outside her door as she unlocked it.


End file.
